The present invention relates to a method and system for data file pickup and delivery, and, more particularly, is directed to a centralized system including a satellite link for delivering data files in accordance with instructions by a user through a screen-based interface.
As the popularity of the Internet increases, there is a commensurate increase in the need to deliver content over large distances, bypassing clogged communication channels. Sometimes content must be delivered according to a specified schedule that may be one-time or recurring. This need is particularly critical for files which must be delivered in a real time or near real time sequence, such as audio and video files, and for files which must be delivered at the same time to a multiplicity of places. A similar situation exists for data streamed during delivery.
There is also a need for an automated interface by which a user can schedule and manage transfer of data files, so that file transfer services can be provided in a highly cost-effective manner.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, there are provided a method of and a system for transmitting a file using a satellite communications link in accordance with a scheduling order specifying pickup and delivery instructions for the file.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the scheduling order is received from a user, the scheduling order also specifying at least one location and time for retrieval of the file.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, there is provided a user interface for scheduling a file transfer, comprising a terminal for displaying a data screen to the a user, the data screen including fields for specifying a file location, size, pickup time and delivery time, and means for sending information entered through the data screen to a central system.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, there are provided a method and a system for receiving a file that has been transmitted using a satellite communications link in accordance with a scheduling order specifying pickup and delivery instructions for the file.
According to a further aspect of the invention, this file is transmitted by multicasting, and delivery availability according to the scheduling order is confirmed before the file is received.